herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Catch 'em and Cuff 'em
'Mission: Catch 'em and Cuff 'em '''was a mission assigned to all the Heroes in the galaxy following the Breakout. Briefing Team Assigned Alpha 1 Team *Preston Stormer *Nathan Evo *Jimi Stringer *William Furno *Mark Surge *Rocka *Natalie Breez *Julius Nex *Dunkan Bulk *An unnamed rookie Thresher's Team *Thresher Hero Recon Team *Merrick Fortis *Rocka Enemies *Speeda Demon *Toxic Reapa *Voltix *Jawblade *Splitface *Black Phantom *Thornraxx *XT4 *Core Hunter *XPlode *Corroder *Meltdown *Thunder *Vapor *Rotor *Witch Doctor *A mutated industrial robot Objective Recapture all of the villains who have escaped prison and bring them back to Hero Factory/Stop Black Phantom. Background Prior to the events of ''Von Nebula, Black Phantom hired many of the greatest villains in history under the alliance of Von Nebula. When every villain was in Hero Factory, Voltix allowed himself to be captured by William Furno and Rocka, which resulted in him destroying the Black Hole Orb Staff and unleashing a black hole that allowed all the villains to be scattered around the galaxy. Summary Kollix IV Preston Stormer XL landed on an ice planet and used his Ultra Mach Speed Cycle to chase after Speeda Demon. He knocked Speeda's Wing Blades out of his hands, but Speeda charged into him using the blades on his Nitro Rocket Motorbike and forced him into a glacier. Stormer XL chased after Speeda Demon and launched his Modular Scout Drones after him and they slowed Speeda down long enough for Stormer to get ahead of him. Speeda then used his lightning bolt handlebars to make a ledge collapse on Stormer, but Stormer got out. He then flung his Hero Cuffs at Speeda and it linked to his hand and handlebar, causing him to crash into a glacier. Stormer then took him to a Drop Ship. Z'chaya Nathan Evo landed on the jungle world and found a cocoon filled with younger versions of Toxic Reapa's species. He contacted William Furno for advice and Furno told him to think when Toxic Reapa attacked him and he flung his Hero Cuffs at him, but it failed and returned to him. He then attacked Reapa with his Tank Arm and even contacted Furno again, but Furno was unable to assist him. He took Reapa down and kicked him, cuffing him. Evo then took Toxic Reapa to a Drop Ship. Tansari VI Jimi Stringer landed near the planet's energy collection array and found Voltix stealing power from the array. He flung his Hero Cuffs at him, but Voltix discharged them. Stringer then used his Mega Decibel Sound Blaster, but Voltix dodged it and attacked him. Stringer knocked him back and retrieved his cuffs, but Voltix shocked him. Stringer knocked him back again, but tripped over an energy storage cell and Voltix fired at him which caused an explosion that absorbed his power. Stringer then cuffed Voltix and brought him to his Hero Pod, when he was attacked by Core Hunter before he was driven off by Dunkan Bulk. Scylla Furno found Jawblade on the water world after giving Evo advice and tossed his Hero Cuffs, but they hadn't been designed to moved underwater and Jawblade knocked them to the ground with his Magma Blades. Furno and Jawblade fought when Jawblade threw Oxidium at Furno and rusted his armor and the cuffs came back to him. Evo called Furno for more advice, but Furno was busy with Jawblade and threw one of his Harpoons into Jawblade's mouth long enough for him to supercharge his Hero Core and overpower the effects of the Oxidium. He then attached his cuffs onto a harpoon and captured Jawblade, bringing him to a Drop Ship. Sigma Sigma Sector Mark Surge found Splitface arguing of how to destroy the Sigma Sigma Communications Satellite and tried to capture him, but Split used the Insecticide Cannon to blast him into the shield. Surge then grabbed the cuffs and fought Spliface until he was flung into an asteroid by Split's Shredding Claw and he broke the asteroid in two with his Electricity Shooter. He then shocked Splitface and tossed him into the asteroid, then cuffed him. He then brought Splitface to a Drop Ship. Hero Factory Rocka had stayed behind at Hero Factory to keep an eye on the Black Hole Orb Staff. Meanwhile, Black Phantom had entered Hero Factory through the hole in the roof made by the black hole that had allowed all the villains to escape and took over Mission Control, raising the fail safe shield around the factory. Rocka headed through an elevator and learned of Black Phantom's plan through Nathaniel Zib. When Phantom learned of Rocka's presence, he sent his Arachnix Drone after him and moved the elevator down. Rocka defeated them and headed into Akiyama Makuro's quarters and lowered the fail safe shield long enough for Furno, Stormer, Surge and Evo to get in and they entered the Assembly Tower. They then defeated Black Phantom by overcharging his system and Rocka cuffed him. However, Black Phantom had sent the plans for Hero Factory to an ally, who would later found the Brain Factory. Other Shortly afterwards, Natalie Breez, Julius Nex and Dunkan Bulk returned unsuccessful from their missions, though XPlode was also recaptured by two unnamed heroes. Speeda Demon and Voltix were able to escape once again and their unnamed rookie was sent to capture the Unnamed mutated industrial robot. The Doom Box However, Zib had discovered that Core Hunter was going after the Doom Box, a weapon that was rumored to be able to destroy the galaxy. Zib issued a Delta Red warning and the mission to apprehend Core Hunter once and for all began. After reviewing the missions against Core Hunter in the past, Heroes were sent to where Core Hunter was thought to be hiding Doom Box fragments with Nex and Evo running the mission from Hero Factory. Bulk and Breez were sent to an unnamed criminal planet and talked to Geb, pretending to be smugglers. He led them into the vault where Core Hunter's duplicate had stored the fragment but was sent into space by Core Hunter's anti-gravity device. Core Hunter then used the device to get the fragment, but Bulk fired his Missile Launcher at him. Arctur saved Core Hunter and told him to hurry to the fragment in a mine. Arriving at that very mine was Stormer and Furno, who were attacked by security robots until they were registered as Heroes. Returning to the ship they saw Arctur who gave them Speeda Demon's name, prompting Stormer to call Rocka. Rocka went to the prison on Asteroid J-54 to interview Splitface about Speeda Demon, and got the location of where the Doom Box was forged, and met Arctur there. Stringer and Surge arrived at a ship graveyard where Core Hunter was going after the final fragment. Fighting through henchmen, they were joined by the rest of Alpha 1 Team. In the ensuing fight, Surge impulsively fired at Core Hunter, and the villain's resulting spasms caused him to reform the Doom Box, something he never intended to do. Arctur shattered it and transported Core Hunter to where the Doom Box was forged, the only place it could be activated. Arctur directed the Heroes there, revealing that he plans for Core Hunter to activate the weapon, and then he will use his Hero Core Remover Tool to absorb the Doom Box energies. Joining with Rocka, they confronted Core Hunter, Stormer goaded him into activating the weapon, but Core Hunter still shot and killed Arctur. Breez used Core Hunter's weapon to absorb the Doom Box energy, ending its threat, but giving Core Hunter unlimited power. Surge forced it back into Core Hunter, crumpling the villain's body into nothingness. Core Hunter's final fate is unknown, and the Heroes returning the Doom Box to Hero Factory and wondered why some Heroes like Core Hunter turn bad. Furno would later watch a video file and Bulk told him about the Mission: Legion of Darkness. Stormer told Furno and Bulk to focus on recapturing criminals. Breez later returned to Hivilus 5 and successfully captured Thornraxx, and most other major criminals have been brought back to Hero Factory, and Bulk and Furno have improved the prison defenses. Aftermath The recapture mission is still ongoing, with Stringer on a complicated mission on Tranquis VII, Nex still attempting to catch XT4 and the unnamed rookie are trying to round up more major criminals. Law enforcement is rounding up the minor criminals while Breez, Rocka, Bulk, Furno, Surge, Stormer and Evo are investigating the Brain Attack. Category:Missions Category:2012 Category:Events